Union of Pranksters
by Mars.A.Anderson
Summary: Transformers/ Ouran High School Host Club/ Harry Potter Crossover- Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Fred and George Weasley. Add one human girl from our world thats Sunny and Sides spark sister and Jazz. Eight members. Three Worlds. Too much mayhem. How can we all survive?


**Welcome! This is my first crossover so please help me out on it. If I stray from anyones character please tell me.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Transformers or Ouran High School Host Club, if I did I would be their goddess and those who died in the Transformers movies would be still alive.**

**This is the time line of each world I really screwed this up so bare with me...**

**OHSHC- After the first episode though I'm still trying to decide where you pick or we go with our own timeline (I can't make a decision to save my life)**

**Harry Potter- Sometime during Order of the Phoenix movie version.**

**Transformers- Between Transformers Dark of the Moon and Age of Extinction but Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet will be alive. Sunstreaker is added for fun.**

**If thats boring then on to the story!**

**Sunstreaker- Finally squishy!**

**Mars- HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

* * *

"Where are we?" I heard one Kaoru Hitachiin ask while his brother Hikaru nodded.

"Oi! Who are you!?" I heard Fred Weasely ask while George moved to grab his wand though it wasn't on him.

"Hitachiins meet Weaselys, Weaselys meet Hitachins. You've managed to impress me and my brothers, and considering we ain't that easy to impress I give you a warm welcome to Pranksters Union. Only has eight members now but if you can impress us then your worthy of being here." I said from the top of the rock I sat on. The twins were right beside me, holoforms looking exactly like each other just like Fred and George, and Kaoru and Hikaru.

Strawberry blond hair that stood out against their tanned skin and their clothed were military fatigues with the Autobot insignia and their designations on them. Jazz sat below me on the rock grinning mischievously while he looked like some American gangster in a silver jacket and wore a white muscle shirt with black cargo pants. His African-American holoform stood out very much in the group but it was clear he didn't care. Thought his height still had much to be desired.

I wore a simple tank top with boys swim trunks and a bandanna in my hair. On my feet were my newest combat boots with the special insignia of a sun in moon that were over lain each other to make them fit in one circle.

On the upper left side of my chest was the Autobot tattoo in red just above the rim of my shirt and another on my right shoulder with my designation and over all abilities that seemed to impress most bots.

Our Autobot blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"Who are you?" The four gingers below us asked in sync and I could feel the anticipation from Sideswipe and Jazz while Sunstreaker was slightly bored. I gave him my word these four would be interesting I knew they wouldn't disappoint.

"Who me? Jaclyn Travisca Lennox at your service but please call me Travis or Jacky. Queen prankster of Diego Garcia NEST Base and resident orphan till my commanding officer Will Lennox adopted me. Welcome to the Allspark." I said while I sat atop my rock.

_"Your guys turns!"_ I said gleefully over the bond while I wrapped my arms around the twins.

"I'm Jazz, Autobot and Optimus's second in command. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen manga, anime, books and movies about the four of you and I think you'll get a kick out of the fact we -well not Jacky she's from the main world but that's later- are fictional in both your worlds as movies, comics, and cartoons. That we checked. I'm also the spark brother of Jacky, though shes human." Jazz said and I leaned down and swatted him on the back of the head with my fist.

"Human? I have a spark I think I qualify as a techno-organic now thank you very much." I scolded and the three sets of twins burst out laughing.

"I'm Sideswipe, and this is Sunstreaker. It may be hard to figure out you four for your friends and family a lot of the time but unlike you, Sunny (Sunstreaker: DON'T CALL ME THAT FRAGGER!) is my other half we have a split spark. We can tell you apart from your twins as well as know quite a bit about you. And I've seen what you've done in the past… or would it be future… oh I don't know but anyways can't wait to see if we can cause mayhem in each other's world." Sunstreaker quickly followed up with his brother though he sounded rather bored.

" Ours is currently hunting us so were going to be spending a lot of time between here, there and your worlds. As my twins said I'm Sunstreaker that's all your allowed to call me and if you call me Sunny I'll put you at the barrel of my cannon. Ask Jacky I don't joke and I don't like humans whether they are wizards or not."

"Ain't you a ball of sunshine today. Quite threatening them Sunny or I'll kick your ass in a sparring match just because I can. Oh wait, better yet, I'll sick Ratchet and Ironhide on our precious yellow about that?" I asked and I just got slapped Gibbs style.

"Never should have shown you NCIS, it was a very bad idea." I commented and started to climb down.

"So why are we here then?" Kaoru asked and I didn't have to turn around to see the giant, sadistic grins on my brothers.

"Well," Jazz.

"You see," Sideswipe.

"Jacky is a major," Sunstreaker.

"Fan and has a thing for mischief," Jazz.

"Though she smack," Sideswipe.

"Us with wrenches," Sunstreaker.

"And she was a fan" Jazz.

"Of the three of us" Sideswipe.

"Before she joined" Sunstreaker.

"Our world," Jazz.

"So when Primus," Sideswipe.

"Found out about how," Sunstreaker.

"She wanted to," Jazz.

"Meet you," Sideswipe.

"He took it," Sunstreaker.

"Upon himself to bring you," Jazz.

"Here and," Sideswipe.

"Jacky decided since," Sunstreaker.

"She had the three," Jazz.

"Most notorious," Sideswipe.

"Sets of twins in," Sunstreaker.

"One world," The twins in sync.

"Why not make use of the mischief we can cause?" All three relplied and Iwas red with embarssment as I looked towards the dessert mountains.

"You sure take the twins," Fred.

"Speak to a whole new level" George.

"How do you," Hikaru.

"Do that with three people when," Kaoru.

"When Jazz isn't even," Hikaru.

"Your twin!" Kaoru.

I grinned while the four of us said. "A spark bond like ours is so complicated but with help from Primus and thefact we all died at least once, we can hear each other's thoughts and communicate easily even with the vast distance between us. We've been friends and siblings for five years now."

The whole explanation with the four of us saying it in sync was so funny since I watched the astounded looks on the Hitachiins and Weaselys turn to mischievous.

"We'd be honored to join you so long as we get to explore your worlds." The Hitachiin brothers said and I nodded.

"As long as we get to prank we are in." Fred and George said and I smiled kindly.

"Your conditions are allowed, so long as you don't do too much damage to the worlds and your pranks actually cause laughing instead of crying." I said as I walked right up to them and stuck my hand out. Fred and George took my extended hand and shoke on the deal but I saw Kaoru and Hikaru watching me.

"Your American?" They asked and I heard the twins fall of the rock and face plant in into the sand while Jazz burst out laughing. Me, I'm sure if I had been in anime the purple aura would be around me as I looked at the twins in a way that was pure evil.

"Call me American again and I'll kill you. I. Am. Canadian. I work with them at base, my adopted father is one, but I hate being called American." I said in a deathly calm tone that had a hint of sick sweetness to it while the twins were trying to calm me down.

"YES MA'AM!" the four gingers said and stood up straighter. Like a light switch that purple aura was gone and I was back to the cheery twenty-eight year old that was a caring but strict big sister.

"Good, come on I want to show you something but I'm not sure how you'll take it. Please just don't faint. I'll owe someone a days worth of painting his armor." I sighed and motioned the four to follow me and so they did.

* * *

**Jazz: Well theres the first chapter!**

**Mars: I apologize if the Autobots and Jacky talk too much. I have problems writing with so many people talking.**

**Sideswipe: Can I do it since Mars is or flying that jet?**

**Mars: All yours Siders! :)**

**Sideswipe: Mars really would appreciate it if you leave a review. She also asks that if you have an idea to fix the story a little to PM her. Please don't flame it either. **

**Mars: Thanks sides! Oh crap the cake! *_Runs off in a blur*_**

**Sides and Jazz: -_- Not again...**


End file.
